Can't Let Go
by beautiful-exterior
Summary: One-shot song fic to "Walk Away" by Christina Aguilera. Enjoy.


**What do you do when you know something's bad for you and you still can't let go?  
**

Ginevra, or Ginny, Weasley sat silently at her mahogany desk and scribbled her pen furiously across a page she had carefully torn from her notebook. The pen scratched out the words as she poured out her memories, drifting in and out of flashbacks.  
  
****

**I was naïve; your love was like candy Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping Got caught in your web, and I learned how to bleed I was prey in your bed, and devoured completely  
**  
__

_Voldemort had been defeated and the last of the deatheaters were in Azkaban. The victory was all due to Harry Potter, loving husband and honored Auror. There was to be a party held at Harry and Ginny's mansion in celebration. Dozens upon dozens of friends, family, and coworkers showed up to congratulate each other and Harry. It was an extravagant night filled with drinks and laughs. Around one in the morning, everything had settled down and the last of the guests had gone home. Ginny was left to clean up the ballroom. She had just finished clearing the tables when a very drunk Harry staggered through the door._

Angry tears were forming in Ginny's eyes. This was the first time in about two years that she had chosen to remember all of the details of her not-too- long-ago past. Despite the fact that her vision was blurring, she continued to write.  
  
****

**And it hurts my soul, cause I can't let go  
All these walls are caving in, I can't stop my suffering  
I hate to show that I've lost control, I keep going right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from  
**  
__

_"Harry, it's alright. I'll finish cleaning up. You must be exhausted, go on to bed." Ginny said as she tied her fourth trash bag. Harry just stood there watching her as if her were in a trance.  
  
"Harry?" She was now in front of him and cupped his face with her hand. He slapped it away.  
  
"Don't touch me." Ginny didn't pay mind to this and touched his cheek again.  
  
"Harry, you need some sleep." This time he slapped her. Hard.  
  
"I said, 'Don't touch me', you filthy whore!" Now he was yelling and looming over her.  
_

****

**I should have known, I was used for amusement  
Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion  
Now I've been licking my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper  
We both can seduce, but darling you hold me prisoner**

__

_"Which part are you –SLAP- having trouble comprehending?!" Ginny began to cry as she nursed her burning cheek.  
  
"Shut up." Harry commanded. She couldn't stop. He had just hit her. He would never hurt her.  
  
"Shut up!" The back of his hand met her face and she stumbled backwards, landing on the floor.  
  
"Harry, stop! Please! You're drunk and you just need sleep!" Ginny pleaded, only to be met with a kick in the stomach. Harry tripped and fell on top of her.  
  
"Stop crying!" He yelled, but Ginny was in too much pain to stop. Another blow to her head made everything go black.  
_

The tears that had been threatening to fall finally did. They made steady paths down her fair cheeks. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself and picked up the pen again.  
  
****

**I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure Every step I take leads to one mistake, I keep going right back to the one thing that I need... I can't mend, this torn state I'm in Getting nothing in return, what did I do to deserve The pain of this slow burn, everywhere I turn I keep going back to the one thing that I need to walk away from  
**  
__

_Harry had been coming home for the following three weeks around midnight, completely drunk. Ginny had become his target. He had kicked her, beat her, and raped her and it was getting to the point where he would conjure up a knife to scare her. He would wave it in her face, toss it from hand to hand, place it to her neck –he'd whisper to her, "Just say the word, princess. Just say the word."-, and even cut her cheek or thighs. He would get angrier if she cried. He found it amusing when she would scream. He'd threaten her that if she told anyone, he'd kill Colin, her best friend, or her family. She was trapped. He had her bound and there was nothing she could do about it.  
_

Sobs were now forming in her throat. Damn her past. She threw her pen at the wall and buried her face in her hands. Harry had ruined three precious years of her life with his threats. She would've run, she would've told someone... but he had left her no choice. There was no escaping and she knew how lucky she was to still be alive. Slowly, as to not get dizzy, she stood and found her pen. She had to finish this.

****

**Every time I try to grasp for air, I am swallowed in despair It's never over, over Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare I let out a silent prayer that it be over, over Inside I'm screaming, begging pleading no more  
**  
**I don't know what to do, my heart has been bruised So sad but it's true, each beat reminds me of you It hurts my soul, cause I can't let go All these walls are caving in, I can't stop my suffering I hate to show that I've lost control cause I Keep going back to the one thing that I need to walk away from**

__

__

_Harry was on top of her and he had very delicately cut a line down her neck. Blood dripped slowly from the cut, not that different from the dozens of other cuts that were randomly placed on her body. Ginny was looking up at Harry, wondering where this was coming from. Why he had been doing this. She had lived like this for three years. The other two years after their wedding, prior to Voldemort's defeat, were so happy and perfect.  
_

I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure  
Every step I take, leads to one mistake  
I keep going right back to the one thing that I need, Oh  
I can't mend, this torn state I'm in  
Getting nothing in return, what did I do to deserve  
The pain of this slow burn, and everywhere I turn  
I keep going right back, to the one thing that I need to walk away from

_Harry rolled off of her and walked to the nightstand, opening a drawer. He pulled out his wand and returned to his place atop Ginny. He sneered at her naked and battered body. Bruises and bloody cuts covered her once-flawless skin.  
  
"Harry... please..." Ginny choked out, feeling the tip of his wand press into her neck.  
  
"This is it, the ending of your suffering. Pleasant dreams, princess." He dug the wand deeper into her throat and she closed her eyes. This was it... her release from this hell; she was going to welcome death with open arms.  
  
"Avada Ked--" Harry was cut off by the door swinging open.  
_

**I need to get away from you  
I need to walk away from you  
Get away, walk away, walk away**

_"Stupefy!" A voice bellowed. Harry froze and tumbled off of her and Ginny opened her eyes. There was about seven aurors flooding into the room. She began to cry.  
  
"Shh... it's alright. You're going to be okay now." A pair of strong arms lifted her off the bed. She sobbed into her rescuer's shoulder as her arms held tight around his neck.  
  
"It's alright, Ginny. It's alright. I've got you. It's all over now. I've got you." Her sobs calmed down and she managed to lift her head to look at her savior; it was Draco Malfoy. Somehow, this calmed her even more. She chanced to look around the room. Three aurors were binding Harry; the other three were gathering evidence.  
  
"Miss Weasley, you are going to be taken to St. Mungo's for treatment." An auror she recognized as Anthony Goldstein told her.  
  
"Auror Malfoy is going to take you and see that you are cared for properly." All Ginny could do was nod.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright, Miss Weasley." Anthony promised, kissing her cheek. She gave a weak smile and laid her head back on Draco's shoulder._  
  
****

**I need to get away from you  
I need to walk away from you  
Get away, walk away, walk away**

A faint smile appeared on Ginny's face as she held the memory.  
  
__

_After spending five weeks in the hospital, Ginny was being released. The first place she went was to see Draco Malfoy. As she arrived at the manor, she knocked on the door. A little house elf opened the door.  
  
"Good afternoon, Madam." The elf squeaked.  
  
"Good afternoon. Is Auror Malfoy home? I need to speak with him." The elf nodded and welcomed her into the foyer.  
  
"I will retrieve Master Malfoy for Madam." Ginny thanked the elf and stood still, waiting for Draco.  
  
"Can I help you?" A deep voice called from the adjacent room. The owner of the voice stepped through the door and was frozen.  
  
"Miss Weasley." Draco finally spoke.  
  
"Auror Malfoy." She greeted.  
  
"I just came to thank you." Ginny shut her eyes and a tear squeezed past her lashes. She heard Draco move toward her soon she was wrapped in his warm arms. Finally, she broke down into sobs. Draco soothed her and kissed her hair.  
  
"Ginny, it's alright. It's all over... he's not going to hurt you anymore." He whispered, running his hands up and down her back.  
  
"He would've killed me if you hadn't found us." She cried. Draco tipped her chin up to look at him. Her golden eyes were soft as honey and crystalline tears were spilling down her cheeks, flushed from crying.  
  
"I know, I know. He's in Azkaban... he'll never touch you again. No one will." Draco promised her before lowering his lips to hers.  
_

Ginny had fallen in love with Draco. He was now her life, her everything.  
  
****

**Only thing I need to do is walk away from you...**

"Ginny! I'm home!" Draco called from the front door. Ginny stood up and hurried to the entrance hall.  
  
"I missed you, my love!" She cried, throwing her arms around him as they indulged in a kiss.  
  
"Everything's set. The beach in Italy is being reserved for the twentieth of May. And then you will be Mrs. Malfoy and I will be complete." He picked her up and spun her around.  
  
"I love you, Draco. I love you so much." She whispered to him when he replaced her.  
  
"I love you too, Ginny. You're my world. I don't know what I'd do without you." He replied, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." She said, looking into his glowing silver eyes. His face paled and went somber. He remembered that night all too well. He had found her, sullied and beaten, lying under Potter who was mid-killing curse. Shaking the memory from his thoughts, he nodded.  
  
"I know. But now, we're getting married in two months... and there's no reason to live the past. We'll live happily ever after. I love you." He said, embracing her again.  
  
"I love you too."


End file.
